The invention relates to a guide system for signal lines, to a device which contains these guide systems for measuring temperatures and/or concentrations, and to the use of the system and device.
Systems of this type are known, for example, from Japanese published patent application JP 09-280960. That document discloses a guide tube for an optical fiber for taking measurements in molten metals. The optical fiber is air-cooled. U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,656 discloses a carrier arrangement for a carburizing furnace, in which parts of the arrangement are cooled by air or water.
Guide systems for signal lines, in particular if used in hot or corrosive environments, for example in molten metals, such as molten iron, cast iron or steel, must be effectively cooled, so as not to impede the reception and transmission of signals, for example test signals.